The present invention relates to a shipping and point-of-sale or counter display package for candy bars, particularly chocolate bars, with a package cardboard and on its front side a detachable section which covers the crease line located on the bottom side of the package.
Such a package which can be opened and installed for the removal of candy bars has become known in the art from German Utility Patent No. 1,886,455. It uses an enveloping package cardboard with cornered edges along whose periphery runs a closed perforation line which partially serves as tear-open and crease line. Because of the pronounced edgy shape of the package, it is impossible to know which side represents the front and which side represents the rear side. On the one side, there is located in the area of the perforation line a detachable section whose contour is also outlined by a perforated line. This section can be torn out so that the package content becomes more easily accessible. For example, the package is opened by tearing out the perforated section and, by folding the package sections connected along the crease line, is placed upon a surface, e.g., a table so that the candy bars can be individually removed in this position. It is found cumbersome in use that the display position is not fixed in any way, so that the package during the removal of a chocolate bar slides and returns to the flat position in which the chocolate bars get in each other's way due to their arrangement in the package cardboard. The known package designed as a 100 gram package contains eight chocolate bars, which are arranged in two groups of four bars each symmetrically around the crease line, with the narrow end facing one another.
A similar package has become known from German Utility Patent No. 1,988,559 which, however, has no detachable section. Adjacent to a continuous incision, are two perforated lines so that a flap is formed which can be torn open and bent over. The removal of the candy bars from this package is cumbersome.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a shipping and counter display package of the initially described type which better serves its purposes during the opening and removal of candy bars. There must be the possibility of bending the package without difficulty, and to remove candy bars in the display position without running the risk that the package collapses into a flat condition.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a shipping and counter display package which may be readily assembled without requiring special skills.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a shipping and counter display package, as described, which may be economically fabricated.